The Timeline of the Dronese Races
blargh Intro to Dronese In the Libra constellation, there exists a solar system known as Gliese 581. This particular solar system has, on Earth, gotten a lot of reputation for having the first known exoplanet in the 'Goldilocks' zone. What the humans do not know, however, is that a race of similar-looking creatures live on the planet. The following documents the history of these creatures, known as Dronese, on the planet known as Dronia. But first, please take the time to read what exactly the Dronese are; On the Dronese Race The Before Era (6,500,000,000 to 125,025,023 B.C.E.) The planet's earliest history dates to 6,500,000,000 B.C.E., when the Universe was only a young 7 billion years old. In what would become the Gliese 581 solar system, a small protoplanet began to form. This protoplanet, named "Kotia" (the Dronese word for 'child'), drifted into the 'Goldilocks zone' as asteroids hit its surface nearly non-stop. Eventually, when no more asteroids were left in the system, Kotia reached the current size that Dronia is now. During this time, another protoplanet got pullet into Dronia's orbit, which eventually became its moon, Yaraen (the Dronese word for 'prince'). Around 4.5 billion years later, Dronia became a habitable planet. Forms of life similar to ours were emerging on the various continents of the planet. During this time, the very first Dronese appeared, named Proto-Dronese. Unlike their later forms, the Proto-Dronese had no enamel plates covering their body up. It is still unknown how the Dronese obtained the plates. Sometime between the first Proto-Dronese and around 1.5 billion B.C.E., most Proto-Dronese had adapted to the climates that they were in. Eventually, they ended up becoming the four original races of Dronia; *The Elder Dronese (Monkonavena in Dronese), *The Wakrine (Dronese for Wind Raiders), *The Makato (Dronese for Western People) *The Korovy (Dronese for peace) Once Dronia was 1.5 billion years old, the four races were getting more intelligent. Thousands of tribes dotted the planet, each varying in how much technology they had. For example, while one tribe boasted that they knew how to work with bronze, a smaller one knew how to write on strips of woven fabric. Because of these technologies, tribes quarreled with one another to obtain every bit of technology that was already known. Finally, one man and his large tribe put an end to these quarrels. That man was Drok Ano1, who would later become the Emperor of the Dronese Empire. By complete accident, his tribe discovered how to work with iron, a material stronger than bronze yet more commonly found. After a few arguments, Drok and his tribe agreed that this newly-found technology would allow them to wipe out any opposing tribes in the land. This lead into the Ano Wars, where Drok and his tribe kept conquering any tribe that they saw, peaceful or not. Once he took over a tribe, he stole any technology that they had that Drok's tribe did not have. Despite the fact that he had better weaponry and more technology than any other tribe, Drok struggled to fight the Wakrine tribes, most notably the Nona. Not only did they also learn to work with iron, but they also learned how to create boats. Eventually, after months of fighting, Drok Ano gave up on trying to defeat the Wakrine tribes and proceeded to take over the entire continent, which he named Uron Major. The Wakrine tribes got to keep their continent, which they named Uron Minor. However, the Dronese tried to take over Uron again, with the southernly Non Tribe. These wars, known as the Non Wars, lasted for only three months, while the Ano Wars lasted for at least five hundred years. Once the Dronese and the Non took over Uron Minor, the Non became rulers of the continent, and renamed it Laveh. After this, Drok Ano renamed Uron Major after himself, and split the land into three countries; West, Central, and South Ano. In West Ano, Drok formed the Dronese/Wakine Party, a government that would control all of Ano. Eventually, it shrank to just West Ano, and after 52 years of being a Despotism, it was changed to the monarchic Drokese (later Dronese) Empire. Eventually, Drok Ano died of old age, and West and Central Ano changed their names to Drok's City2 and Lezon, respectively. Around 125,025,023 B.C.E.: The Dronese Empire collapses, as well as Dronia City and Lezon. What follows are over 25,000 years of confusion. The Dark Era (125,025,022 - 125,000,002 B.C.E.) 125,025,001 B.C.E.: The Mountain-kingdom, ruled by Otarios the Mad King, is founded. In the Dark Era did Otarios rule in the Mountain-kingdom. He was a hag, had heavy eye-bags, and his voice was a whining nag. The kingdom he ruled in was near the Caverns Below, which, before the Breaking of Dronia, supplied most of Dronia City's metals. Otarios's servants, the Redblar, would mine gems and metals from the West Chasm. One fogged day in the Final Month, though, a Redblar mining in the West Chasm discovered a massive crystal at the very end of the Caverns. After hours of chipping away at dirt, he was able to show the crystal to Otarios. It was at least three men tall and had at least millions of sides. Otarios took the crystal and split it into six seperate ones. The smallest of the chunks was put into Otarios's crown, which was already made out of the rarest gems and metals. 125,004,623 B.C.E.: The Mountain-kingdom vanishes without a trace. It is still unknown where the kingdom was. 125,000,002 B.C.E.: The Dronese Empire, Dronia City and Lezon refound. The Rebuilding Era (125,000,001 - 1 B.C.E.) Around 2.5 million B.C.E.: South Ano splits into 14 countries, and are called the Southern States. 380,022 B.C.E.: Construction on the Dronia Tower, a tower that would replace the old Dronian Empire Headquarters, is built. 379,812 B.C.E.; The Dronia Tower is completed, reaching a mile into the sky. To this day, the Dronia Tower is still the tallest building on the planet. 120,000 B.C.E.: The Baren Sphere, a spaceship designed by Dronia City and Laveh, is launched. Due to not being maintained well, the Baren Sphere is called "Old Rustbucket" by people on it. 70,000 B.C.E.: The Dronese adopt "Old Rustbucket" for a nickname for the Baren Sphere. 45,000 B.C.E.: The Kremat Religion is founded by Sij Kerell. It has four major gods. The first and most important Major God is Bretherell, the God of Time and Creations. He is depicted as an thin Elder Dronese man wearing a tattered red robe with gold trim and multiple pockets. Bretherell has a drawn-out face mostly covered with his long brown beard and messy hair. His eyes have lots of bags under them, a penalty for watching over time itself. He carries with him a golden pocketwatch that tells the exact date of every event that has happened on Dronia, as well as what will happen in the future. This is the most common depiction of him; some change his hair color to a greying brunette, while others change his robe's colors. 39,505 B.C.E.: Edriatan Geinism, a controversial politician, is born. 29,055 B.C.E.: The Tran Empire is founded on the western continent. September 19th, 22,012 B.C.E.: Konavena Devapela3 is born. March 20,623 B.C.E.: The Asare state takes over the state of Ambara, and merge into the Asamber state. A man known as Rezno Strauss4 becomes the first King of Asamber. October 20,620 B.C.E.: A failing state of the Southern States splits into Thia and Patazo. 20,325 B.C.E.: The state of Asamber invades the state of Jokovial. After this, they try to invade the state of Chanbo, but are stopped by the Dronese Armed Forces. 19,024 B.C.E.: The current leader of Dronia City, Drami Krok'n, is assassinated by a Tran Empire civilian. The Dronian Empire5 declares war on the Tran Empire. 19,020 B.C.E.: The Tran Empire is dissolved. 18,592 B.C.E.: The Baren Sphere, as well as 330 of its crew, disappear. 17,009 B.C.E.: Monet X (real name unknown) is born. 10,995 B.C.E.: Lonnin Jamsti is born. 9,500 - 9,000 B.C.E.: The Dronese discover early humanity. At least 100 humans are brought over in the period of 500 years. 8,512 B.C.E.: Lonnin Jamsti begins a murder spree. 8,500 B.C.E.: After killing 50 Dronese, he is arrested and sent to the Flying Prison6. However, he kills off a guard, disguises as him, and lets every prisoner loose before escaping the prison. He was never seen since. 7,214 B.C.E.: Arken Thane is born. First Middle Era (0 - 999 A.D.) 23: The Ikonu Empire is founded on the Western Continent. Second Middle Era (1,000 - 1,999 A.D.) 1912: A Dronese spaceship crashes into what would be called the Sakha Republic. Out of the thirteen people on the ship, only three survive. 1915: One Dronese, Arken Thane, winds up in Moscow, where he is drafted into the army. He gets sent to the Eastern Front. 1918: Arken gets dismissed from the army after getting wounded. 1940s: First Wingier recorded. June 12th, 1972: Freddrick Gorgote is born. September 29th, 1985: Gerasim Yakovlev is born. January 17th, 1993: Vladimir Yakovlev is born. Third Middle Era (2,000 - 2,999 A.D.) February 16th, 2013: The Followers are disbanded. 2015: Alexandar Yakovlev is born. 2023: Freddrick Gorgote is killed by one of his former Followers. Later that year, the Followers break up. 2048: Gerasim Yakovlev dies. 2076: Vladimir Yakovlev dies. Fourth Middle Era (3,000 - 3,999 A.D.) 3,023: Dronia undergoes an glacial age. This covers all of Dronia City, Ketamarine, Eyon, and Snowpeak, as well as half of Sohorran, the Bebar Islands, Goren-Kohorran, Laveh, and a third of the Southern States. This goes on for 846 years. 3,452: The Thresh are 'created'. 3,869: The glacial age ends. Fifth Middle Era (4,000 - 4,096 A.D.) August 1st, 4096: The world goes into a nuclear war. It would take at least 500 years for the world to recover fully. December 8th, 4096: King Asamber is assassinated. His vile wife, Queen Asamber, takes lead of the Asamber State. First New Era (4,097 to 4,999 A.D.) 4112: Queen Asamber tries to invade Chanbo again. This time, the Dronese Armed Forces take over Jokovial, and prevent Asamber from taking over Chambo. 4,612: A human translator living in Laveh begins to translate Dronese books into English. Previously, humans could not read these books without learning the language itself, which was near-impossible. His first book was a collection of tales that involved the Dronese in some way from Earth's mostly-forgotten past, which included the entire Happy Appy series. Second New Era (5,000 - 5,999 A.D.) Third New Era (6,000 - 6,999 A.D.) Fourth New Era (7,000 - 7,999 A.D.) The After Era (8,000 A.D. - infinity) 129,035: Dronian dies at an age of 151,047. Notes #Drok Ano's real name has been lost to time. He is known by his nickname, which is Dronese for "Harmony Destruction". #Drok's City would later be called Dronia City. #Dronese for "Dronian Great Son". Since "Great Son" is usually shortened to A'roso, he either goes by Dronian A'roso or Konavela A'roso. #He did not compose Gloomy Sunday. #Mostly set in Dronia City, with Lezon, Southpeak, and some Southern States as allies. #A prison spaceship that orbits Dronia's moon. Category:Non-Happy Appy stories